The goal of this study is to establish a rhesus monkey model using adult T-cell depleted bone marrow as a method for inducing immunologic tolerance to donor antigen in transplanted offspring. The transplantation of hematopoietic stem cells (HSC) into an immuno-incompetent fetal recipient may allow the creation of a permanent hematochimera, without the risks of marrow ablation, rejection, and graft vs. Host disease (GVHD), seen in postnatal bone marrow transplantation. Offspring that demonstrate tolerance by way of in vitro mixed lymphocyte cultures, and engraftment and tolerance of HSC donor skin grafts, will undergo transplantation of HSC donor kidney, with no immuno-suppressive therapy. This method of inducing tolerance in utero, could prove useful to reducing the demand for neonatal organ donors and reduced size organ transplantation.